Setlist in Guitar Hero III
Here is the complete setlist for Guitar Hero III, which will also include all downloadable content (when released). __TOC__ Bold text indicates a master track, all other songs are covers. Single Player Setlist 1. Starting Out Small * "Slow Ride" - Foghat * "Talk Dirty to Me" - Poison * "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" - Pat Benatar * "Story of My Life" - Social Distortion * "Rock and Roll All Nite" - Kiss (Encore) 2. Your First Real Gig * "Mississippi Queen" - Mountain * "School's Out" - Alice Cooper * "Sunshine of Your Love" - Cream * "Barracuda" - Heart * "Guitar Battle vs. Tom Morello" * "Bulls on Parade" - Rage Against the Machine (Encore) 3. Making The Video * "When You Were Young" - The Killers * "Miss Murder" - AFI * "The Seeker" - The Who * "Lay Down" - Priestess * "Paint It Black" - The Rolling Stones (Encore) 4. European Invasion * "Paranoid" - Black Sabbath * "Anarchy in the U.K." - Sex Pistols * "Kool Thing" - Sonic Youth * "My Name is Jonas" - Weezer * "Even Flow" - Pearl Jam (Encore) 5. Bighouse Blues * "Holiday in Cambodia" - Dead Kennedys * "Rock You Like a Hurricane" - Scorpions * "Same Old Song and Dance" - Aerosmith * "La Grange" - ZZ Top * Guitar Battle vs. Slash * "Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns N' Roses (Encore) 6. The Hottest Band On Earth * "Black Magic Woman" - Santana * "Cherub Rock" - The Smashing Pumpkins * "Black Sunshine" - White Zombie * "The Metal" - Tenacious D * "Pride and Joy" - Stevie Ray Vaughn (Encore) 7. Live in Japan * "Before I Forget" - Slipknot * "Stricken" - Disturbed * "3's & 7's" - Queens of the Stone Age * "Knights of Cydonia" - Muse * "Cult of Personality" - Living Colour (Encore) 8. Battle For Your Soul * "Raining Blood" - Slayer * "Cliffs of Dover" - Eric Johnson * "The Number of the Beast" - Iron Maiden * "One" - Metallica * "Guitar Battle vs. Lou" - Originally by Charlie Daniels Band, cover by Steve Ouimette (Encore) Co-Op Setlist All tracks and bonus tracks in the original single player Career are playable as bonus tracks in the Cooperative Career, with the exception of Paint It Black 1. Getting a Band Together *"Barracuda" - Heart *'"When You Were Young" - The Killers' *'"Bulls on Parade" - Rage Against the Machine' *"Slow Ride" - Foghat *'"Sabotage" - Beastie Boys' (Encore) 2. We Just Wanna Be Famous *"School's Out" - Alice Cooper *'"Kool Thing" - Sonic Youth' *'"Miss Murder" - AFI' *"The Seeker" - The Who *'"Reptilia" - The Strokes' (Encore) 3. Overnight Success *"Paranoid" - Black Sabbath *'"Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns N' Roses' *'"Anarchy in the U.K." - Sex Pistols' *'"Lay Down" - Priestess' *'"Suck My Kiss" - Red Hot Chili Peppers' (Encore) 4. Getting the Band Back Together *"Holiday in Cambodia" - Dead Kennedys *'"Black Magic Woman" - Santana' *'"Same Old Song and Dance" - Areosmith' *'"Cherub Rock" - The Smashing Pumpkins' *"Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll" - Blue Öyster Cult (Encore) 5. Jailhouse Rock *'"My Name Is Jonas" - Weezer' *"Black Sunshine" - White Zombie *'"3's & 7's" - Queens of the Stone Age' *'"The Metal" - Tenacious D' *'"Helicopter" - Bloc Party' (Encore) 6. Battle for Your Souls... *'"Knights of Cydonia" - Muse' *'"One" - Metallica' *'"The Number of the Beast" - Iron Maiden' *'"Cult of Personality" - Living Colour' *'"Monsters" - Matchbook Romance' (Encore) Bonus Tracks * "Avalancha" - Heroes del Silencio * "Can't Be Saved" - Senses Fail * "Closer" - Lacuna Coil * "Don't Hold Back" - The Sleeping * "Down n' Dirty" - LA Slum Lords * "F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." - The Fall of Troy * "Generation Rock" - Revolverheld * "Go That Far" - Bret Michaels Band * "Hier Kommat Alex" - Die Toten Hosen * "I'm in the Band" - The Hellacopters * "Impulse" - An Endless Sporadic * "In Love" - Scouts of St. Sebatian * "In the Belly of a Shark" - Gallows * "Mauvais Garcon" - Naast * "Metal Heavy Lady" - Lions * "Minus Celsius" - Backyard Babies * "My Curse" - Killswitch Engage * "Nothing for Me Here" - Dope * "Prayer of the Refugee" - Rise Against * "Radio Song" - Superbus * "Ruby" - Kaiser Chiefs * "She Bangs the Drums" - The Stone Roses * "Take This Life" - In Flames * "The Way It Ends" - Prototype * "Through the Fire and Flames" - DragonForce Downloadable Content *Release Date October 29, 2007 - Guitar Hero III Companion Pack''' ** "Carcinogen Crush" - AFI ** "Putting Holes in Happiness" - Marilyn Manson (Remixed by Nick Zinner) **'"Tina"' - Flyleaf ***These songs are only available with purchase of The Guitar Hero III Soundtrack ;Warner/Reprise Track Pack - Released December 20, 2007 on XBLM - To be released December 2007 for PSN :Xbox 360: 500 Microsoft Points on Xbox Live Marketplace :*'"No More Sorrow" - Linkin Park' :*'"Sleeping Giant" - Mastodon' :*'"Pretty Handsome Awkward" - The Used' ;Die Fantastischen Vier "Ernten Was Wir Säen" - Single Track - Released December 20, 2007 on XBLM - To be released December 2007 for PSN :Xbox 360: 200 Microsoft Points on Xbox Live Marketplace :*"Ernten Was Wir Säen" - Die Fantastischen Vier ;Extremoduro "So Payaso" - Single Track - Released December 20, 2007 on XBLM - To be released December 2007 for PSN :Xbox 360: 200 Microsoft Points on Xbox Live Marketplace :*"So Payaso" - Extremoduro ;Trust "Antisocial" - Single Track - Released20, 2007 on XBLM - To be released December 2007 for PSN :Xbox 360: 200 Microsoft Points on Xbox Live Marketplace :*"[[Antisocial]" - Trust ;Holiday 2007 Single "We Three Kings" (free) - Released December 20,on XBLM - Released December 20 2007 on PSN :PlayStation 3: FREE on PlayStation Store :Xbox 360: FREE on Xbox Live Marketplace :*''"[[We Three Kings]" - Steve Ouimette'' Category: Guitar Hero III songs